pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mt. Moon, Here We Come!
This is the tenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, Mark, and Anne, are all walking out of the Pokemon Center, and Bulbasaur is resting on Zach's shoulder. Zach: Well then, let's check on Mt. Moon now. Kevin: Yeah! I am totally psyched to go through it! Mark: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! They all run to the entrance of the cave, and there's a worker there who stops them. Worker: You can't enter here, not with Team Rocket going around. Anne: But we beat them before! Worker: Too dangerous. Kevin: Aw, come on mister! PLEEAAAASE! Worker: Sorry, no can do. Unless you're trainers? Mark: Actually, we are! We're incredibly strong! Worker shakes his head. Worker: If you're trainers, go on through. Just be careful. Mark: YEAAAAH! Everybody runs in, and looks around as their eyes adjust. Kevin: Huh, that's weird. Its kind of bright for a cave. Zach: Yeah, it is. Mark: Whatever, I see a Pokemon! Zach: Hey... that's a Diglett! Kevin: Oh oh oh! Can I have it? PLEAAASE! Mark: Well... I don't need another ground-type... why not? Anne: What if I want it? Kevin: Oh, uh, yeah. How many Pokemon do you have? Anne: Two. Kevin: I have three. You can capture it! Anne: Okay! Anne sends out Squirtle, has it use Water Gun, and knocks it out instantly. Anne: Go, Pokeball! Anne throws a Pokeball, captures Diglett, and gets the Pokeball. Anne: I did it! I caught a Diglett! The group keeps on travelling, until there's a split in the cave. There are two signs. They both lead to Cerulean City. Kevin: How about we split up, and explore both parts of the cave? Mark: Sounds good to me! Zach: Hmm... I've never teamed with Mark, so I'll team with you. Mark: Okay! Anne: That means me and Kevin are going. I call the left side! Mark: Let's go Zach! They all go their separate ways. Scene changes to Zach and Mark. Mark: Hmmm... this is pretty dark. I can barely see my hand. Zach: Neither can I. They walk a few more minutes. Then they both notice a faint light ahead. Zach: Whoa! What IS that? Mark: I don't know, but we're about to find out! Mark and Zach sprint towards the light, then stop, and gasp. The view then changes to Anne and Kevin. Kevin: So what Pokemon do you have? Are they strong? Cool? Awesome? Anne: UGH! Just, ask one question at a time kid. Kevin: Okay! So what Pokemon do you have? Anne: Squirtle, Spearow, and Diglett. Kevin: Huh. I have a Pidgey, Rattata, and Caterpie! Anne: Cool... I guess. Kevin: Do you love Zach? Anne: WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK!? Kevin: Er, uh, nothing! Do you think love Mark? Anne: ...Just shut up already. Kevin: Okay. But that means you LOOOOVE Mark! Anne: No, I don't you little pipsqueak! Do you WANT me to strangle you? Kevin: No. Hey, what's that up ahead? They spot a faint light. Anne: Not sure. Let's go check it out. Anne and Kevin pick up the pace, and run to the light. They see Zach and Mark standing about 30 feet to their right, with their mouths open. Anne and Kevin see what's making the light, and they gasp. Zach: Is that... Kevin: A meteorite? Mark: It's huge! And look at all those Clefairy and Clefable! Anne: I gotta catch one! Mark: I don't want one, they're too girly. Kevin: Same here. Zach: I don't need a Clefairy. Go on, Anne. Catch it! Category:Episodes